The Blame Part One [Edited]
by Kim The Manipaltive Little Mo
Summary: [All redone as of 5/9. With more to come!]Jareth and Sarah meet up in a place where J has no magic and all kinda things happen


Heya,

  
  


Wow after like some long time, I'm being motivated to work on this story, go figure. But before I can do that, I figured I'd update this part. Anyway so if you read it before, I think I've fixed the mistakes and junk, but if I didn't email me at [lilaclouieee@aol.com][1] and I'll fix it again. 

I don't own J or Sarah or anything Laby so um hey don't think I do. Anyway send me comments I need em I'm vain and junk. I don't know if a jail cell counts as a cage but I think so, because it has bars. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah slapped her hand on the door to the cell. A low impatient growl fell from her throat as she turned to look at the man lounging on the low bunk, a look of disbelief marring his face. Half narrowed eyes studied Sarah and the bars framing her. She felt his eyes on her and turned quickly. "This is all your fault damn you! If it wasn't for you I would be at the damn set but no you hadda follow me and wreck my life now that I've just gotten it back together!"

  
  


Her closed fist connected with his nose and a satisfying crunch sound rang through the cell. Without a noise Jareth's hand pressed to his face and was pulled away his glove crowned with a stain of crimson. Mis-matched eyes where raised to Sarah's as he slowly pressed his nose into it's normal shape. A small grimace was given as Sarah realized he was healing instantly. While she pondered that fact, a movement to quick to follow was given; was on his feet instantly pinning Sarah against the wall.

  
  


His voice was a hiss as his eyes searched hers. "I told you I had no bloody idea that you where even here! The blame is yours to you know. I will not take it all once again. No, it's gonna be up to you to get us the hell out of here. I.." He looked down no that couldn't be shame on his face could it? " I can't do a damn thing about it from here."

  
  


His fury and dismay was barely leashed. This whole thing had been a new version of his personal hell. He stepped back from Sarah and lounged back on the bunk. A glove hand was perched on his forehead and he closed his eyes. Why, oh why, had he come to this odd little corner of the worlds?

  
  


Perhaps it had been the fact that the place was a sink. Here he was just like everyone else. No magic could be used in Fae. The magic in the land chewed it up and spit it's nasty carcass up into the air. There was no need for him to be anybody here. All of the old illusions flew right out of the window. He didn't have to play villain or look like a reject caught in the 80's. In this place in this time he was simply Jareth a wealthy man on vacation from the pressures of the old family business.

  
  


He had never ever even thought that she could be anywhere near there. He hadn't kept tabs on her since that night; it would have been to painful. Not even when she had written the book based on the whole damn story. She was just a memory to be taken out when he was lonely. A regret on what could have been with his life. And when the self-pitying moment was forgotten she could be locked away in the Labyrinth of his mind. There her image was preserved forever dancing as the world fell down.

  
  


He had to admit that he was in one of those moments of self-pity when he bumped into her at the fruit stand. Their fingers brushed each other's as they reached for the same peach. On impulse they both turned to each other. The peach hit the ground with a satisfying smooch and the sound that followed could been only that of a jaw hitting the ground. 

  
  


Sarah didn't think, she couldn't. He had been in her thoughts and now... he was there right in front of her. She was furious. How dare he impose himself into her life once more?! With a quick movement that he was unable, to avoid her fists caught him in the face; those two blows so fast they seemed one. A train of unladylike swear words came out of her mouth as her fist pummeled him. In fact she probably would have kept hitting him until he had seizures if he hadn't grabbed her first.

  
  


He grabbed her and strong fingers wrapped about her arms. Almost tenderly he held her trembling form, that damn arrogant grin frozen on his face. He had incited her into fury. That meant that she still had feelings for him. He tried to vanish away from the crowd of gawking onlookers but he couldn't. Inwardly he groaned. Gloved fingers stroked her hair and his breath was warm and moist in her ear.

  
  


She started screaming and hitting him in the chest. "Let me go let me go someone help me!" The crowd closed about him and he dropped her quickly. She fell onto her butt and rolled was on her feet in a graceful quick movement. It appeared she had been taking some sort of self-defense lessons. Her fingers reached for a weapon and she grabbed the first thing she found and threw it at him. It was a bushel of peaches. Now Jareth had seen her course of action and had backed away towards the street. 

  
  


As the bushel came flying towards him he ducked it. A shattering noise was heard behind him followed by the shrill sound of a car alarm. Grimly, Jareth turned and looked at the damaged BMW. The plates on it could only be those of the mayor of Fae. He never saw the scale that came flying at his head. Sadly it bounced off and smashed right into the hood of the Police Chief's car as it came up the siren's screaming. 

  
  


The Chief stepped out of the car and adjusted his glasses as he looked at the damage. A low whistle sounded through his teeth. He walked towards Jareth and Sarah in what only can be described as a swagger. Jareth tried not to notice his bad breath as he the Chief leaned close to them. 

  
  


His accent sounded fake and he offered a cold smile." Well, not what have we hear? Seems you two folks have caused a whole lotta trouble with your little lover's quarrel." 

  
  


Sarah's jaw fell open and her face colored. She had never gotten a Prima Donna attitude before it was only around his royal tightness. "We are NOT lovers"

  
  


The Chief only nodded chewing on his gum like a cow chews it's cud. His voice was conceding as he nodded to Jareth." I'm sure that's right missy but it seems you two got right mad at each other and caused some damages. Now I think that Jerry and Ed are gonna wanna talk to you about the bills with that. Maybe even want a little jail time from ya 'll"

  
  


Jareth stepped forward in his most kingly matter. "Well, Chief, myself and Miss Williams well be glad to pay for any damages and certainly apologize to the owners yourself and your lovely town. Indeed I think I might be able to offer a fairly generous donation to the schools here."

  
  


The chief pushed the brim of his hat up and stepped closer to Jareth. His eyes where hidden behind the glasses but his voice could have chilled the arctic." Well, now is that so city boy?" His nightstick pressed against Jareth's chin turning it towards the light. "It seems to me that was a bribe offer now wasn't that right? You see I don't like bribe offers boy. It makes me seem like cocky city boys don't think I can do my job."

  
  


""I'm starting to think I know ya, David Bowie right? That fairy with all the makeup from the 80s. I know you just wanna hush all this up so those papers don't find out. Don't want the world to know you're cheating on your cranky little supermodel Emeen with some pretty little girl. I don't like you druggie sex types coming into my town. 'Specially when they're trying to cheat on their wives and leaving me some hogswallow. Well, English boy we're taking you both down to the station"

  
  


Jareth colored at this. "Look Chief I am not David Bowie and I am very insulted you think so my name is Jareth James. I live in New York City. I am a record executive." He would have went on but the cop looked at the officers around him.

  
  


"You hear that boys we got a bonafide executive here among us. Well, whoop de do. Gotta have us a big party for Mr. Royal Highness of New York City. Well, I'm gonna have to practice my bow." Jareth looked frantically around for the crowd but they suddenly seemed to have a more pressing engagement elsewhere. Sarah was being put into a squad car.

  
  


Never before had Jareth felt so powerless. He felt the cold steel of too tight handcuffs on his wrists as he was shoved ungracefully to his knees. The song of the baton rang out and Jareth closed his eyes against the humiliation. It didn't hurt him anywhere else but his pride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So tell me what you think guys.

~Kim, The Manipulative Little Monster

(And all around kick ass chick)

   [1]: mailto:lilaclouieee@aol.com



End file.
